Another Wolf
by Aiko-Hatake
Summary: Ella, se sintió destrozada despúes de verlos regresar de una misión, y él tal vez la podrá ayudar a salir de ese pozo. KakashixSakura. Mal summary lo sé.¬¬ pero entren y leanla!Reviews plisss!


Hola!!!!!!!!! bueno nada más les quiero agradecer a las personas que van a leer este "fic" se podría decir. mi nombre es Aiko nnU Bueno este fic es un Kakasaku.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura en este fic cuenta con 16 años y Kakashi con 30.

Eso creo OoU. En fin ya mejor no molestó y mejor empiecen a leer-----

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Another Wolf _**

_---: "Es como un cuchillo que traspasa mi corazón… me siento tan vacía… mi corazón… ahora solo es un pedazo inservible."_

Arriba

Abajo

Arriba

Abajo

---: "_Sasuke y Naruto competían como siempre. Yo podía ver sus figuras minúsculas que se movían rápidamente entre los campos de entrenamiento, no teníamos nada que hacer ni una sola misión, ellos simplemente, estaban en el centro de una de sus peleas. Sasuke era ahora un simple chico, y tal vez, se podría decir que amigo. Ya no me gustaba… ya no_".

Arriba

---: _"Incluso desde donde yo estoy sentada, podría ir hacia ahí y darle uno de mis típicos golpes a Naruto, y decirle que dejé a Sasuke en paz, pero no me atrevo, o mejor dicho no quiero."_

Abajo

---: _"Eso era quizá, porque Sasuke siempre estaba con Naruto, cualquier persona que veía apenas al chico de pelo rubio caminar por ahí, siempre a su lado un moreno de pelo negro."_

Sakura pensó _"Como la Luna, que siempre sigue al Sol"._

Arriba

---: _"Siempre con Naruto. Incluso ahora, cuatro años después de venir juntos en equipo, Naruto y Sasuke siguen compitiendo entre sí, también lo hacían antes de que golpearan los dos la pubertad. O tal vez todavía no la habían alcanzado, tal vez."_

Ella suspiró

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaron. Todavía estaba el _"Que completo idiota" _cuando Sasuke se refería a Naruto. Y con Naruto, bien, él podría solo ignorarle o simplemente insultarle y decir en voz alta, _"Sakura-chaaan",_ y yo nunca fallaría en conseguir una discusión con mi querida amiga-rival.

Ella era realmente ridícula

Abajo

Pero las cosas, eran quizás…. Un poco diferentes, porque hace cuatro años, Sasuke nunca había sostenido fuera de su mano a Naruto para ayudar a otra persona.

_Hace cuatro años._

---: 987... 988

Sakura: Se está retrasando, sensei.

Él gruñó en forma de respuesta.

Arriba

Kakashi: 989.

Abajo.

Kakashi: 990.

Arriba

Sakura estaba sentada en la espalda de Kakashi, mientras el hacía lagartijas con un solo dedo. Eso era para lo único que servía. Nadie lo sabía mejor que ella; Sakura era solo un peso adicional. No apenas para su profesor, pero sí para su equipo si se trataba de misiones o sesiones de entrenamiento.

Debajo de ella, Kakashi podía sentír su suspiro, como ella lo hacía generalmente cuando él se empezaba a acercar al 1000. Su cabeza reclinada en ese punto familiar entre sus láminas del hombro y sus piernas puestas encima de las suyas. Por lo menos eso era algo que seguía habiendo constante para ella. Constante y solamente para ella. Su sensei nunca hizo que cualquiera le ayudase con eso, pero ella era su peso adicional. Incluso si era solamente porque ella era la única quién tenía a la mano en ese momento. **(NA: A nadie engañas solo se lo pides a ella porque no pesa mucho ¬¬)  
**  
Abajo.

Kakashi: 991.

Ella podía sentir los músculos ondular suavemente bajo ella, su fuerza irradió casi a través de su cuerpo. Confortaba, ese movimiento.

Arriba

Tal vez el cielo conseguiría más cerca, mientras que él fuese para arriba. _"Sí eres bastante para tocar a veces"_, ella pensó.

Abajo.

Y entonces, apenas como subía, también bajaría, y estaría de nuevo fuera de alcance.

Las cosas eran generalmente como eso para ella. Si eres bastante para tocar, pero nunca lo tendrás. De alguna manera, las cosas que ella tenía a su alcance acaban de tener una manera de deslizarse a través de sus dedos.

Sakura levantó su brazo izquierdo y señaló lentamente con un dedo, un punto cualquiera en el cielo despejado.

Sakura:"Para arriba," ella ordenó con su voz débilmente, completamente segura que su sensei realmente no escuchara lo que ella había dicho.

Arriba

Sakura:"abajo."

Abajo.

Aquí es donde _él_ estaba. Un cierto lugar desconocido que ella nunca podría alcanzar. Nunca. Haber tenido a Sasuke como eso; una estrella que nadie podría alcanzar, nunca. Pero… alguien si lo había logrado alcanzar.

Kakashi: 996.

Pero……. no era ella.

Kakashi: 997.

Su brazo cayó de nuevo a su lado.

Kakashi: 998.

No era justo.

Kakashi: 999

Nunca estaba...

Kakashi: 1000!

Sakura se resbaló de la espalda y rodó sobre la hierba, levantó su mano para blindarla a los ojos y protegerse de la luz del sol. Inclinando su cabeza levemente para mirar al que la había tirado estirar sus brazos, ella cogió una ojeada de la piel pálida, tensa mientras que él levantaba su cabeza. Él se dio vuelta hacia ella.

Sakura: Sensei.

Fue lo único que pronuncio en ese momento antes de que él cogiera su chaleco después, Kakashi la miró sobre su hombro.

Kakashi: Qué pasa?

Ella no dijo nada por un momento largo, incluso hasta cuando él se movió hacia ella. Él estaba parado enfrente de ella, mirando fijamente abajo **(NA: Recuerden Sakura no es tan alta por eso Kakashi baja la cabeza)** y bloqueando el sol áspero. Ella bajó su mano de los ojos, pero seguía siendo silenciosa. Una persona normal se habría hartado de esperarla, pero Kakashi espero solamente en silencio.

Ella se dio vuelta a su cara ausente de él mientras que hablaba.

Sakura: Es hora de pararlos.

Él se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, haciendo su típico movimiento de perezoso. Mirando lejos de ella hacia los campos, él rió entre dientes.

Kakashi: Pararlos ya?

Ella asintió, y Kakashi haciendo caso omiso les llamó "Ey, Sasuke Naruto parad de una vez" Y así lo hicieron. Naruto y Sasuke pararon la matanza entre si. Los muchachos eran como su mismo sensei. No pensaban en cosas como consecuencias y el mañana. Estaban solamente concentrados en el "ahora", ese momento, vive o deja el dado. Siempre hacia fuera para probar algo al mundo.

Era tonto realmente, pensar como ella se había enamorado de ese chico de mirada fría, solitario y con un pasado oscuro. Pero ante todo eso seguía siendo el chico MÁS guapo, aunque aún así fuera muy arrogante.

"_Sasuke-kun"_

Había sido desde hace un buen rato que el le había preguntado cualquier fecha, y ella le había respondido, esperanzada de que se fijara en ella.

Había sido cinco meses, doce días a ser exactos que había pasado ese acontecimiento.

Estaba todo muy claro en su mente. No era que él había sido más frío que otro día en particular generalmente, o había dicho cualquier cosa especialmente cruel a ella, o tal vez que había rechazado otra oferta de salir. Era que ella había ido a una fiesta entonces el día después de eso, Sakura se había puesto enferma y tuvo que faltar a su misión de tres semanas.

"_Dicen que para conseguir un hábito, uno tiene que hacerlo diario por dos semanas de recto."_

Sakura descubrió que tomó tres semanas y dos días para perder uno.

Cuando habían conseguido traseros de su misión, **(NA: Óigase traseros, osea que lograron completar la misión y noquearon a uno que otro viejito que pasaba por ahí, disque Naruto que porque uno lo había atacado ofreciéndole una manzana y pensó en lo que había pasado en el cuento de "Blanca nieves", y pues trató de "defenderse" ¬¬U)** Sakura los había estado esperando en la puerta de la entrada de la aldea. Ahí estaba ella esperando uno de ellos en _especial_. Su corazón había golpeado contra su pecho, mitad en ansiedad y mitad en el entusiasmo enfermo-contenido. Ella nunca se olvidaría de la manera que su corazón había caído a sus pies mientras que veía tres figuras acercarse a ella.

Naruto tenía una mueca grande en su cara para emparejar su horriblemente hinchado y deformado ojo, casi todo estaba bien en él, porque Naruto tenía una destreza de curarse rápidamente, por el kyubi. Pero su profesor caminaba con un leve cojeo y una muleta. Y Sasuke, ella había notado a su horror, que tenía mitad de su pelo afeitado, una cubierta del vendaje qué ella sabía, debía haber sido una incisión terrible.

Algo había cambiado infinitamente en ese momento que ella los había saludado débilmente. Mirando sus compañeros de equipo en su estado de batalla-noqueados, Sakura nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. Sus oídos habían dado vuelta a sordo y a su sonrisa de muñeca congelados mientras que ella miraba el alarde de Naruto sobre su aventura. Sasuke decir solamente "hmp". Su profesor había sonreído simplemente tras esa máscara, diciéndoles que tenían que apresurarse y dar el resumen de la misión.

Ella había estado parada allí por un momento caminando apagada, su boca incapaz formar palabra alguna, sus manos en puños apretados a sus lados. En alguna parte de su mente, algo le dijo que ellos tres, no necesitaban un cuarto, que parecían absolutamente completos sin ella.

Su pelo otra vez largo más allá de sus hombros. A ella no le gustaba largo, pero le ayudaba muchísimo cuando deseaba ocultar su cara.

---: Y luego también viste cuando le quité sus dientes a ese anciano? …. Y también recuerdas cuando les dí una muy buena a esos ninjas por que tú no podías Sasuke?

Sakura dio una media sonrisa, Naruto no trataba de impresionarla a ella, pero sí a su "rival". Aunque este no le hiciera mucho caso que digamos.

Sasuke: Tú lo único que hiciste usuratokanshi fue atacar a ese anciano que te ofreció ese anciano.

Naruto gruñó y levantó un puño para estrellarle en la cara a Sasuke. Pero Kakashi rápidamente lo tomó de la chamarra impidiendo que se empezara otra pelea.

Kakashi: Mejor voy con la hokage después, antes que nada mañana también tenemos otra misión.

Naruto: Yeah!!!, no puedo esperar- sonreía súper feliz.

Sasuke: Hmph

Sakura los observó, como Naruto brincaba y gritaba excitado por la misión, mientras el chico de pelo oscuro "escuchaba" lo que decía el rubio. Ella los miró molesta.

Kakashi: Traigan sus pasaportes deacuerdo? Y también quiero que…

Él se detuvo brevemente cuando Sakura se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se empezó a sacudir el polvo de la parte de atrás de su falda y entonces lo miraba diciéndole:

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei!

Él dio vuelta a su cabeza hacia Naruto y antes de hacer caso alguno a Sakura decidió continuar.

Kakashi: … Y traigan bastantes provisiones esta vez, escuchaste Naruto, no deseo que le vuelvas a pedir a Sasuke una manta que traía por ahí.

Cuándo volvió su mirada a Sakura, esta la miraba entre triste y decidida. Así que vaciló un momento para luego decirle.

Kakashi: Sakura, quisiera que tú fueras la responsable de …

Sakura: No voy.

Kakashi se impresionó, al igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

Kakashi: tienes algo más que hacer entonces? él pidió una respuesta, su voz era ligera. Preocupado por esa decisión que Sakura había tomado.

Sakura: Estoy en mis días.

Nadie sabía qué decir a eso, así que todos se congelaron momentáneamente. Sakura tomó esa oportunidad de hacer su salida, Qué estúpida había sido al decir esa tontería. Su cabeza nadaba, su corazón batiendo irregularmente y rápidamente.

Sakura: _"Que hice para irme a este infierno?"_

Ella tenía ganas de gritar, se sentía tan mal, tan triste. Sus pies la llevaban hasta su casa, realmente no sabía a donde iba tenía muchos pensamientos en ese momento, ya no le importaba nada.

De pronto su corazón se paró por la impresión y vergüenza que había echo momentos detrás cuando vió a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte nn.

Y no se preocupen, acepto cualquier comentario, insulto, amenaza, tomatazos, y hasta que me lancán a sus abuelitas Oo.

Y si tienen alguna pregunta se las responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno bye y no se olviden de dejarme reviews.

Bye!!!!!!!!! Hasta la próxima.


End file.
